robloxian_dc_earth_onefandomcom-20200215-history
The Time Rip (Event)
Part 1 After receiving reports of breaches within Gotham, Batman and Nightwing Beyond go to investigate, to their shock, portals are appearing all over the city, out of one steps heavily armored soldiers with superhuman powers, they tell Batman of a punishment he must receive for his crimes and his partner must suffer along with him, they assault the two heroes and badly wound them, they then tell him they can't kill them just yet, their master wants a word with Batman. Out of a large portal emerges Darkseid, he picks up the injured Batman and says he something big in store for him, Darkseid reveals he has created a gigantic tear in the fabric of time and many universes are suffering thanks to this. He tells Batman he plans to go back in time to destroy every remaining past and future family member of the Justice League so they have no chance of being born to stop his reign of chaos. Darkseid says he wants to save Batman's for last, he wants Batman to relive his greatest failures and wants to send Nightwing Beyond with him. He tells Bruce if he tries to fix his mistakes, all of reality will be destroyed. He erases both Batman and Carter's recollection of past event, and with a sinister laugh, he grabs and throws Nightwing Beyond and Batman into the portal and vanishes. Part 2 Arriving into the first night of Batman's career, Nightwing Beyond meets the Bruce Wayne of the past, who has no recollection of ever meeting him. Carter tries to make Bruce remember, but this Bruce is arrogant and tells him to run off, Carter knows the only way to save the future is to play along, before his eyes, Carter witnesses Bruce's journey and is flung into another portal, he meets the Batman. he knows of on the night he was taken in. Carter reconnects with his lost love, Ashley. Darkseid speaks in his head and tells him he has removed some of Carter's memory of the past, including the man who killed his family's identity. Carter confronts Batman about his parent's killer and Batman tells him he doesn't know, lying to Tony. Later that night, Ashley is confronted by Deathstroke, Carter is unable to stop him before he assassinates her and gets away, filled with grief and rage, Carter falls to his knees and swears revenge, Darkseid watches from his throne and grins. Part 3 Confronting Batman back at the bat-cave, and mourning for his lost love, Carter has a discussion with Batman over her death. This conversation reveals that Bruce had been hiding that Deathstroke was the true killer of Tony's parents. This causes a massive argument between them, and Tony states that Batman has betrayed him. Storming out of the cave, Tony is lured with a fake distress call to the location of a man calling himself Mr. White. White reveals himself to actually be Clayface. The two fight with Tony eventually winning. As time passes, Bruce and him forgive each other for the fight, and time proceeds as normal. Events that happened in the past re-occur, such as the death of Jason Todd. Something goes completely wrong in the time stream, and Tony begins to remember everything. Before he can tell Bruce, he is flung into a portal, separating him from Batman, and taking him deep into the past. Part 4 Carter arrives at the past Wayne Manor, where it is occupied by a very much alive Thomas and Martha Wayne. Tony discovers that time has been rip further by Darkseid, and he will be taken into the past of the Wayne family. A costume party takes place in the Manor that night, until it is interrupted by a thug named Jack Napier. Thomas and Carter take him down, and Tony is sent yet again into another life. Deeper in the past, Tony finds himself meeting Bruce's ancestor Solomon Wayne, a judge, and co-creator of Gotham. Tony finds the past is being severely damaged by Darkseid, and ends up in one last portal to the past, where he meets Darius Wayne. Darius recognizes him, and tells him he knows the future. Darius tells him of a key hidden in his secret office, and that it will unlock "The Secret of Gotham" underneath the Manor. Carter takes the key but is flung far into the future, where he meets Batman Beyond, and much later into the future, he meets the Batman of the year one million. Carter is taken to one last piece of time, Wayne Manor, completely destroyed and with Batman lying dead on the floor. Carter uses the key given to him to unlock a secret door in the floor of the manor, underneath lies a tunnel housing a portal straight to Darkseid himself. Part 5 Facing off against Darkseid, Tony finds himself overwhelmed by his power. Darkseid shreds time even further,and uses the power of time against Tony. On his final breath, Tony uses the key to close the portals, and defeat Darkseid by sucking him into one. With Darkseid defeated, Tony finds himself back in present time inside the Manor. Tony confronts Batman and hands him the key of his ancestor. He asks him what to do with. Bruce replies, that the secret of Gotham should remain what it is, a secret. Going through time, Bruce and Tony realize there will always be cracks, and things as they know it, might not be the same as before. After a long night, the two of them feel stronger than they've ever been, by using everything that has happened to them in the past, and whatever the future holds, the two suit up, ready to continue protecting Gotham.